


Religious Zealot

by spacefucker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reader is shot twice by an unsub, THESE ARE YOUR WARNINGS, THINLY VEILED CALL-OUT TO RELIGIOUS PRO-LIFE, THIS IS A PRO-CHOICE FIC, description of falling in love, for like a hot second, in which I use a fic to defend planned parenthood, may make this a longer story who knows, not anti-religious, originally a drabble posted on tumblr under my old url 'hulksass' to the imaginecriminalminds tumblr, reader is in a coma, talk about abortion, talk about planned parenthood, written before the incident of a man attacking a planned parenthood clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tracking an unsub targetting Planned Parenthood clinics across multiple states they had finally gotten a step ahead. Y/N offers herself up to go in with a team to pose as patients in the next clinic on his hit list. Things go south and Derek laments not expressing his feelings sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religious Zealot

“Visiting hours are over, sir.”

“No.” Derek shook his head, “No. She needs me here.”

“Well, if she wakes up we will call you as soon as...”

“If?” Derek growled, “If?!”

“Sir, it's hospital protocol to...”

Derek screamed, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. The nurse shut his mouth and watched him warily.

“Look, man, that guy is still out there. I have to stay here and protect her. If he finds out she's alive...” Derek sighed and turned to sit back down next to you.

“Well,” The nurse started slowly, “as a part of her protective detail I can let you stay.”

Derek looked up and offered a small smile, “Thank you.”

The nurse ducked out of room and closed the door quietly. Derek stared down at his hands.

This case started out simply. There had been a string of kidnappings and murders and they were all women from Planned Parenthoods across a few states. The profile had been simple: a religious zealot torturing women - any woman that showed up. He was under the impression that he was playing God's right hand. Even carved bible verses on his victim's arms before shooting them in the head. Execution-styled shots proved even more so that he thought his victims were the scum of the earth.

Y/N had taken the case closer to heart than normal. He remembered her going off about how ridiculous his motive was. Most women who enter Planned Parenthood do it for contraceptives, pregnancy tests, pap smears, breast exams, tests and treatments for sexually transmitted diseases, and so on. Even considering she felt like the most sensitive of the subjects, abortion, was a woman’s choice. 

She had been the one to build the plan to enter the clinic as a patient. They'd tracked his movement over the states and managed to match his writing styles to several letters sent to each one and suddenly, they'd finally been able to be a step ahead.

The plan was going smoothly. They'd removed all the civilians from the clinic as well as the doctors. Another FBI agent stood in as a fake receptionist and Y/N sat in the waiting room.

They'd failed to account for any escalation in his behavior. Instead of waiting for her to leave the Clinic he walked right in. He'd shot the agent behind the receptionist's desk before turning on Y/N and shooting her twice, once in the chest and another in the neck.

Before the team of agents across the street could get into the clinic the Unsub had exited out the back and ran off on foot, getting lost in the late afternoon crowd.

Derek had been the first one to her. She was already unconscious and was losing so much blood. Even though he had scrubbed his hands clean he could still see them covered in Y/N's blood. He had tried so hard to apply enough pressure to her wounds but nothing seemed to stop the flow. He held your face in his hands and called to you. He didn't even realize that he'd been screaming until Hotch pulled him back and told him to calm down and get out of the way so the EMTs could load you into the ambulance.

Now here you both were. The doctors had saved your life, for whatever that was worth, but you still hadn't woken up.

Derek looked from his hands to you. Your hair was a mess but he still couldn't believe how beautiful you were. He brushed some hair from your face and cupped your cheek, running his thumb across your cheekbone.

“I heard,” Derek almost whispered, “that people can hear you, even when they're sleeping.”

He pulled his hand from your face in favor for grabbing your hand in his.

“When you first started at the BAU I thought you were a kiss-ass.” Derek laughed, “You were always the first to volunteer to do anything. Get the coffee, do the stakeouts, stay late to file paperwork.”

Your heart machine beeped on like a soft lullaby.

“After a month I started to realize that you were just a workaholic. You were in love with your job and never did anything by halves. Somehow, you still managed to get other stuff done. Garcia warmed up to you so quick. She loves you like a sister, you know. And Reid, oh man, I don't think anyone's ever corrected him on a statistic like you did.”

Derek shifted in his seat and squeezed your hand. He didn't notice your eyes flutter.

“At first I thought the affection I had for you was kind I had for everyone else on the team. But after a few weeks I could feel it changing. I started spending more time with you, learning about your family, hearing you talk about your favorite books, and eating all your crazy recipes. Then, all of the sudden, it hit me. There was nothing different about that morning, it was the same as any day, but you smiled at me and gave me that little wink and I knew I was a goner.”

Your eyes were open now. Everything was still a bit fuzzy and the pain was close to unbearable but you managed a slight smile. Derek was preoccupied staring at your hand in his, so you gave his hand a small squeeze.

His eyes snapped up to yours and you gave him a smile.

“See, it's that smile that kills me.” Derek smirked.

You managed a small laugh.

“Y/N, you know I love you, right?” Derek asked, searching your eyes.

You kissed his hand and sighed, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are upset with the content of this fic (meaning the PP stuff) do not bother commenting because I will delete them immediately. 
> 
> You can find me @spacefucker on tumblr if you want to send me prompts!


End file.
